lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Panderiz (episode)
Planet Panderiz is the first episode in the first season of Fantendo - Panderiz. It is the first episode overall. The episode seems to take place near Season 2. Synopsis Unten, Strafe, Sakeena, Rachel, Leah, and X-Ray head to Planet Panderiz, a interstellar vacation resort. Transcript PLANET PANDERIZ Written by Exotoro Unten, Strafe, Sakeena, Rachel, Leah, and X-Ray are talking to the front desk manager about rooms. :Unten: So... uh... how are we doing this? Three rooms? ...five? :Rachel: We best do three, honestly. :Unten: Right, but who's gonna be paired up to what room? :Rachel: Well, Leah wants a room with X-Ray, she's made that very clear. :Leah: Oh and if you guys have any extra locks that would be appreciated. :Front Desk Manager: What are you gonna do with the extra locks? :Leah: Shouldn't matter... :Front Desk Manager: Right... we might have some around. :Rachel: So... that leaves us four. Mmm... alright, I'm gonna room with Sakeena, you room with Strafe. :Unten: Oh... ah. Okay. :Rachel: Nothing personal. :Unten: Right, right... Leah knocks over a vending machine and kicks it. The group looks over. :Leah: It was like this when we got here. ---- Rachel lays back on her bed as Sakeena types stuff up with her laptop. :Rachel: What'cha writing? :Sakeena: Nothing much. Just... stuff. :Rachel: I've never read any of your fan fictions, to be frank. :Sakeena: Haha, that's okay. You don't have to. :Rachel: Yeah, but what if I'm in one of them or something? I should probably make sure I'm portrayed right. :Sakeena: Well, I'm not writing you right now so... :Rachel: ...wait, who are you writing about? :Sakeena: Haha... that's not important. :Rachel: Well now I wanna see. Rachel attempts to look over Sakeena's shoulders as Sakeena clam-shells the laptop. :Rachel: Well, fine. Rachel walks around for a bit before heading towards the bathroom. :Rachel: I'm gonna take a shower, alright? :Sakeena: Yeah, you do that. Sakeena opens her laptop and continues to write, her face turning red. ---- Unten and Strafe sit in their room watching TV. :Unten: This is kind of a weird question but uh... :Strafe: Hm? :Unten: Have you and Rachel ever...? :Strafe: Ever what? :Unten: Come on, you know what I'm talking about. :Strafe: Maybe I don't. :Unten: God, you can be kind of dick sometimes. Look, did you guys ever... fuck? :Strafe: Oh. Well... :Unten: Look, just give it to me straight. :Strafe: I was getting to it. :Unten: Well? :Strafe: Yeah. :Unten: Oh... that's cool. :Strafe: Hey, you wanted to know. :Unten: Yeah, yeah, I know. :Strafe: You're still in love with her? :Unten: No. I... moved on. :Strafe: If you say so... Strafe opens the mini fridge and drinks a root beer as Unten looks glumly at the TV. ---- Unten and Strafe wait over by a pool. Strafe is wearing swim trunks. :Unten: Why did we go here again? :Strafe: Panderiz? :Unten: Yeah, Panderiz. :Strafe: Eh, we wanted to try something new. :Unten: What was wrong with the pool at home? :Strafe: Where's Sakeena? She can probably tell you all about this place. Sakeena runs towards them, wearing a full body swimsuit. Rachel is wearing a checkerboard, standard bikini. :Sakeena: Hi! :Unten: Where's Leah and X-Ray? :Rachel: Idk. I went to knock on their door but then I heard a whip crack. :Unten: We can swim without them. Uh, Sakeena, can you tell me about Panderiz? :Sakeena: Shouldn't you already know? :Unten: I'm pretty stupid, I know. :Sakeena: Well Panderiz is a planet that is engineered to be THE prime vacation spot. With all the shit we're dealing with, I figure we might as well go here. :Unten: Hrm. :Sakeena: That's all there is to say. Leah and X-Ray walk down towards them. :Unten: Where were you two? :Rachel: I don't think you wanna know, to be frank. :Unten: Also Leah, those cloth bandages are just gonna fall off. :Leah: Nah, they're waterproof. :Unten: Have you been in a pool with them before or...? :Rachel: Just drop it. I'm tired of all the bickering, to be frank. :Unten: Right. Sorry. :Rachel: Let's just have some fun! The group heads to the pool. ---- Strafe and Unten hang out by a section of the pool with a waterfall roaring down behind them. :Strafe: Alright, since you asked me a weird question, now I'm gonna ask you a weird question. :Unten: ...alright, shoot. :Strafe: Your dick- Unten immediately looks downwards in embarrassment. :Strafe: Look, just let me fucking finish, alright? :Unten: Well, it's something about my dick. :Strafe: ...where is it? Like, you're nude, right? :Unten: Can... can we not talk about this? :Strafe: I respect your decision but it's weirding me the FUCK out that you're seemingly naked. :Unten: I guess I am naked now that I think about it. :Strafe: Wait, now that you're thinking about it? :Unten: I don't feel naked. I guess us Beorns hadn't developed a sense of shame since we developed with our dicks not visible until it's time. :Strafe: Time for what? Fucking? :Unten: Yeah. :Strafe: Why ain't you popping out with a boner everywhere you see Rachel? :Unten: ...this is vastly getting uncomfortable. :Strafe: Look, I swear, you'll never have to answer these questions again, I just need to know. :Unten: Truth is I was never really told how the sex drive of a Beorn works, so your guess is good as mine. :Strafe: Maybe it only gets out when you're actually ready to mate? Unten looks around. :Unten: Don't be weird about this, please. :Strafe: Also, what does your dick look like? :Unten: Christ almighty. I ain't ever seen one of your dicks, so I don't know what to compare it to. :Strafe: ...you sure about that? :Unten: Okay look, I'm done. :Strafe: ...sorry. ---- Rachel floats on her back with her eyes closed. A beach ball hits her. :Rachel: What the? X-Ray grabs the beach ball. :X-Ray: Sorry! Rachel squints her eyes as she sees Leah and X-Ray toss the beach ball. She notices Sakeena on a beach chair. :Rachel: Sakeena, the water's fine. :Sakeena: ...I just don't really feel like swimming, to be honest. Kind of feels like a slog and all. :Rachel: Maybe you just need to get some different swimwear? :Sakeena: If it's not full body, I'm not wearing it. My parents would kill me if they knew. :Rachel: Literally or figuratively? Sakeena shrugs. :Rachel: Nobody's gonna kill you for wearing something that's not full-body. :Sakeena: Look, I grew up in a family that has that kind of expectation. Besides... if I skimp out now, it only begins a slow descent into vulgarity. :Rachel: Right... well, I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do. :Sakeena: Besides, I don't even have another swimsuit, let alone one more skimpy. :Rachel: Well, I was suggesting that we go out and buy one. Sakeena ponders for a minute. :Sakeena: God... I dunno. :Rachel: Wait, me saying that I'll buy it for you put you on the fence? :Sakeena: Well, I don't know... I could always go for a gift by one of you guys... :Rachel: ...you want to do this, don't you? :Sakeena: Mmm... well.. Rachel stands in the water. :Rachel: Push your anxiety away for a second. Tell me what you really want to do. Sit here writing stuff in your notebook or swim in the water without feeling sluggish? :Sakeena: I... wanna swim. Rachel gets out of the water. :Rachel: Alright then. Let me go get my wallet. :Sakeena: Okay! Sakeena breathes heavily, feeling extremely alive. :Sakeena: Jeez... this is happening so quickly... ---- Strafe and Unten sit in a food court, eating hamburgers. :Strafe: Woah... who is she? :Unten: Who? Where are you looking at? Strafe points to a red haired woman with cat ears and a nice figure wrapped in a skimpy red sling bikini. :Strafe: You see her now? :Unten: It's rude to stare, man. The woman seems to notice. Strafe puts his head down. :Woman: I see I caught your eye... Unten sits in silence as Strafe perks up. :Strafe: Heh... is that a bad thing or...? :Woman: Depends if you want that attention back. You're fairly well built. :Strafe: Ha... thanks. Name's Strafe. :Woman: Name's Valerie. :Unten: I'm Unten. :Valerie: Mm... how about you two and I get a room? :Unten: I dunno about that... to be honest? I mean... it could be like a ponzi scheme or some shit... :Strafe: I'm willing to take that chance. :Valerie: Heh... well at least I have one of you roped in. :Unten: ...just to be clear, this isn't a ponzi scheme right? :Valerie: Look, you're gonna both have to pay me but I follow up on what I say. Unten looks around hesitantly. :Unten: Uh... Unten looks back to where Strafe was, only to see him gone. :Unten: Fuck! ---- Rachel and Sakeena enter a swimwear shop. :Rachel: Just pick something you like and try it on. :Sakeena: Jeez... how do you even... pick something like this? :Rachel: You just pick something that calls out to you, I suppose. :Sakeena: How about this? Sakeena picks up a blue bikini with a heart on one of the cups, and "butt" on the other. :Rachel: If you love butts... :Sakeena: Oh! I was just admiring the color. Uh... I don't love butts, that's not my thing... A blue haired scarecrow perks up nearby and walks over. :Scarecrow: Umm... do you mind if I...? :Sakeena: ...sure. Sakeena hands her the bikini. She looks excitedly. :Sakeena: Ooo, how about this? Sakeena picks up a brown bikini with a bow in the middle of cups and a tiny one on the front of the bikini bottom. :Rachel: Yeah, I would try that on. Sakeena goes to the changing room as Rachel waits outside. She notices a robotic backpack. :Rachel: Oh hey, neat. Vespa walks out of the changing stall in a red and black striped bikini. :Vespa: Oh hey Rachel! The backpack gives a thumbs up. :Vespa: I knew you would like it. What do you think Rachel? :Rachel: Who are you...? :Vespa: Oh right, we haven't met have we? Sakeena steps out of the changing stall nervously. Vespa looks at her in surprise. :Sakeena: Um... :Vespa: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. You look great. :Rachel: You look... wow. Sakeena blushes red. :Rachel: So... we buying this one? :Sakeena: Yeah! :Rachel: Alright. You gotta step out of the stall now. Sakeena shakily steps out as Rachel helps her over to the register. ---- Strafe and Valerie lay in the bed. :Strafe: Well, that was certainly no ponzi scheme. Strafe looks around a bit. :Strafe: Maybe I should have waited a little longer for Unten, I suppose. I dunno... Strafe puts on his swim trunks and heads out of the room. :Valerie: If you're up for more, you can just call me up... Strafe looks in his pockets and sees a business card. :Strafe: Mm. Strafe heads downstairs and to the showers. ---- Rachel and Sakeena exit out of the pool and dry off. :Rachel: Well, what did you think? :Sakeena: It felt really weird... but good... Rachel smiles. :Rachel: Well you better take a shower. I kind of wanna just dry out by the sun for a minute. :Sakeena: Alright. Sakeena opens the door to the showers and heads inside. She bumps into a naked Strafe. :Strafe: Ah! What the fuck? :Sakeena: What are you doing in the women's showers? :Strafe: Shit, is this the women's showers?! :Sakeena: Yes! :Strafe: Gah! I'm naked! :Sakeena: It's fine, I can't see you anyway with these fogged up glasses. Strafe looks around to see that yes, he is in the women's showers. Sakeena peeks under her glasses for a quick second and blushes. :Strafe: Shit, shit. I gotta get out of here! ---- The group leaves in a van. :Rachel: How was that? :Sakeena: I liked it... :Unten: Fuck you Strafe. Maybe I wanted to go, but you couldn't wait five more seconds, now could you? :Strafe: Hey, you need to make your mind up! Rachel groans. :Rachel: Shut up, jeez. :Strafe: Sorry. :Unten: Well, was it a ponzi scheme or? :Strafe: No... :Rachel: Wait, what did you do? Strafe and Unten go silent. :Strafe: Wait, Sakeena, were you wearing a bikini? :Sakeena: What would make you suggest that? Rachel looks at Strafe with a look of caution. :Rachel: You must have imagined it. :Strafe: Right, I must have. :Unten: We're not going back here, right? :Rachel: Of course we are, we got a whole week booked here. :Unten: Mm... Unten crosses his legs. THE END Category:Fantendo - Panderiz Category:TV Episodes Category:Fantendoverse